


Maybe Got a Little too Handsy Last Night

by prince_of_blue



Category: SuperMega Show, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Intoxicated Sex, M/M, Riding, Smut, jus bros bein bros, mentions of drinking, mentions of marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_of_blue/pseuds/prince_of_blue
Summary: Matt and Ryan were hanging out for the night, and then, before Ryan knew it, he was pulling Matt into his lap.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Maybe Got a Little too Handsy Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I finished this at, like 1 am! I just had a sudden urge to write smut, and I am very horny for supermega, so, enjoy! Sorry if there are a lot of errors, or a sentence, paragraph, whatever, just doesn't make sense, just notify me and I'll revise the story as soon as I can!

“Ryan,  _ fuck _ .” Matt gasped out as the latter pulled him in close by his hips. Ryan was confused, extremely, incredibly turned on, but confused nonetheless! Matt and himself were just hanging out, smoking a little bit here, drinking a little bit there, just hanging out like good ol’ regular bros! And then Matt started getting a little handsy, and Ryan wasn’t really saying no, they were both high as hell, and god knows Matt is a lightweight… And, really, it had been a while since Ryan has gotten to fuck around with someone else.

“Matt, holy shit-” Ryan grips Matt’s hips even tighter as the man above him grinds into him, letting out quick pants and quavered every few thrusts. 

Ryan just let’s Matt rock into him as he lets his own buzz take hold of his head, his arousal taking priority over anything else at the moment. “R-Ryan?” He opened his eyes to see a very embarrassed looking Matt, suddenly sobering up just a bit, “Hm? What’s up?”

Matt blushes hard as he makes brief eye contact, pushing up his glasses a touch, “Um, can I, like.. Kiss you?” Ryan goes a little dumbstruck at that. Kiss him? That sounds fucking amazing, if he is being truthful.. But, kissing would make this a lot more.. Serious, wouldn’t it? 

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want, it was honestly pretty stupid of me to ask, I just thought, like, you know..” 

Oops, apparently he was thinking over the question for too long. “Wait, no, Matt, I mean.. You can, if you want to, I’m not against, like, um..” And now they’re just sort of staring at each other, Matt looks even more nervous than before, then leaned into Ryan, capturing his lips.

Ryan couldn’t fucking breathe, the feeling of Matt on hip lap, of Matt kissing him, is really pushing him. Ryan moves his hands on Matt, sneaking under his shirt, exploring his back, making Matt shiver and squirm.

Ryan breaks off from the kiss, taking in a deep breath and looked up to Matt, feeling a lot more emboldened than before, “So do you want me to fuck you on the couch, or should we go to my room?” Matt somehow got redder and started to stammer, “I- I mean, I don’t really mind where- RyAn!” 

The latter hefted up the smaller man and himself off the couch, jostling Matt up a bit to make sure he didn’t fall out of his grasp, and made his way to his room, smiling a little as Matt clung onto him.

Matt let out a little huff as Ryan plopped him onto his bed, the larger man immediately aiming to remove Matt’s shirt, who quickly obliged. Ryan began kissing down the man in front of him, starting at the neck and working down to his belt, Matt squirming the entire way down. Ryan let out a hot breath over Matt’s navel as he started undoing his belt, Matt trying hard and failing to not moan as the restriction on his front was lessened. 

Ryan took a moment to look over Matt, seeing the man flush from his face to his chest, and slightly squirming, and holy shit why haven’t they done this before.. Ryan then starts tugging on Matt’s undergarments, Matt gasping as his erection hit the cool air. Again, Ryan took a moment to stair, seemingly getting more intoxicated and sobering up at the same time. 

Matt was really shaking now, seemingly vibrating as Ryan’s hands hovered over him, Ryan smiled as Matt let out a muffled moan when he gripped his hips, rubbing his thumbs inward. Matt opened up his legs, letting Ryan in even closer, feeling even more vulnerable and aroused.

Ryan took his attention away from Matt, maneuvering into his nightstand drawer to grab the lube in there, pulling it out as soon as he finds it and turns back to Matt, who looks slightly conflicted. Ryan hesitates, “Are you alright, am I going to fast?” Matt shakes his head and sits up a touch, “No! No, I just, like, I’ve never really tried anything like this? I-I’m not sure how it’ll feel?”

“We don’t have to, like, actually fuck if you don’t want. We could just try something else?” 

Ryan waits for a response, Matt seems to be thinking it over, looking at Ryan, down at his erection, then back to Ryan, “Um, I think I want to try? Just be nice, ok? Go slow..”

Matt lays back down and pulls Ryan forward a bit with his legs. Ryan takes a breath and pops the cap off the lube bottle, pouring a bit on two of his fingers, then spreading Matt’s legs a bit more with his other hand. Ryan looks back up to Matt just before touching, focusing on his face as his fingers proceed forward, stroking his hole before pushing one in.

“Hmn-,  _ fuck _ ..” Matt lets out a breath as his dick twitches at the feeling of the intrusion. Ryan watches in awe as he reaches the base of his finger. Matt twitches a titch, then pushes his hips down, already ready to try more. Ryan starts to move the finger back and forth, it really wasn’t too different from fingering a girl, felt a bit different, but really the same in theory. 

Matt starts panting hard after a few minutes of Ryan working his finger inside of him, growing impatient for more, yet too embarrassed to ask. Thankfully, for Matt, Ryan pulls his sole finger out, pours some more lube on his fingers, and presses back with two, the push already feeling a lot more full than the one finger. Matt tenses a bit, and Ryan pushes his leg up a bit further, opening Matt up even more, moaning as Ryan’s fingers stopped completely inside him.

Ryan moved his fingers, slow and methodical as he focused in on pleasuring Matt, the latter seemingly taking a liking to their current activity, if the muffled moans were any indication. 

Matt opened his mouth wide and arched as Ryan curved his fingers up, hitting Matt’s prostate dead on, “ _ Shit _ .” Matt quavered as Ryan tried to push in the same spot with a bit more force, making Matt grip the sheets under him. 

“Ryan! Ryan, fuck sl-slow down, holy fuck.” Matt continued to arch and gasp, Ryan snickering and leaning over the man under him, kissing right under Matt’s jaw, “You expect me to stop while you're letting out noises like that? Fuck, Matt..” Ryan is really starting to feel his arousal throb as Matt continues to thrust down on his fingers, letting out choked moans all the while. It is really getting to be too much for the both of them, but Ryan knows that Matt still wouldn’t be able to comfortably take anything near the size of his cock just yet. 

Ryan takes his fingers out letting Matt catch his breath for a moment while Ryan grinds slightly into the side of the bed, moaning at the pressure. Matt notices Ryan space out in pleasure for those few seconds and begins to sit up.

“Ryan, fuck, get on the bed.” Matt pants as he moves to the lower part of said bed, creating room for Ryan to lay down. Ryan does as he is told and lays in the center of the bed, still sitting up a twitch to watch Matt.

Matt moves towards Ryan after he sees he has gotten comfortable, heading straight for the band of his gym shorts and pulling them, letting the older man’s cock out. Ryan takes in a sharp breath as Matt holds his dick, bringing his mouth down close, a warm breath ghosting over the upper half.

Ryan goes to rake through Matt’s hair, grabbing and tugging lightly as Matt starts an experimental lick at Ryan’s cock, the latter bucking up slightly at the feeling. Matt pulls down Ryan’s shorts the rest of the way and goes back down to start slowly taking Ryan’s cock in his wet mouth, Ryan out a deep moan at the feeling, tugging a bit harder on Matt’s hair.

Matt looks up to Ryan once he has successfully taken half of it into his mouth, eyes glazed over and lax. One look at the expression and Ryan bucks up hard into the mouth on him, making Matt gag and pull away, coughing a bit.

“Oh, shit, sorry, I-” Ryan tries, reaching out to Matt as he continues to cough, Matt finishes his coughing fit and pushes Ryan back down, “Warn me next time, asshole, I’m not very experienced at this…” Matt then proceeds to take Ryan back into his mouth, sticking his ass in the air due to the position. 

Ryan mumbles another apology, but quickly loses focus as he notices Matt snake a free hand around to backside, the former moaning around Ryan’s cock as he begins to work himself open on his one accord, making Ryan let out a hefty moan at the sight. 

Matt continues to take down Ryan’s cock, moaning and humming all the while, driving Ryan closer and closer to cumming right into Matt’s willing mouth, the thought alone almost bringing him to do just that. Ryan, pulls on Matt’s hair again, bring Matt’s mouth off him with a pop, “Do you think you’re ready for me to fuck you?” 

Matt smiles and climbs his way back into Ryan’s lap positioning himself over Ryan’s extremely aroused cock, “I-I think we can try now..”

Ryan grips onto Matt’s hips as he grips the base of Ryan’s cock, lowering himself down, stopping just as the head hits his rim, both of them beginning to shake with anticipation.

Ryan pushes Matt down onto to him slowly, feeling to tight heat of the smaller man wrapping around him as the head successfully enters him, Ryan looks up to Matt, seeing his brow knitted tightly together and his mouth slightly slack, and stops, trying to let the slim man adjust to the feeling of the larger intrusion. 

Matt begins to sink down a bit farther, grabbing tightly to Ryan for support. They continue to sink and wait every couple inches, and soon enough Matt is seated completely on Ryan’s lap, letting out an especially built up breath.

As Matt is adjusting to the full length, Ryan runs his hands all over Matt, sliding them up his side, making him shiver and jerk slightly, resulting in small squeaks and gasps from the smaller man. 

Finally, when Matt feels ready to move, he slowly pushes himself off of Ryan, not going too far off of his lap, and slowly dropping himself back down, finding the pull and push to feel fairly odd, but not really all that unpleasant, either. Ryan, on the other hand, was having an impossibly hard time not spilling inside of Matt at the slightest movement, gritting his teeth at the tight heat of his friend, er.. Should he really even consider this a friend activity? Ah, who fucking cares, he is kind of occupied at the moment.

Matt is getting used to the odd feeling fairly quick, increasing his pace and volume of his moans as he begins to fully get into a rhythm on Ryan’s lap. Ryan is gripping onto Matt tight, attempting to push the slim man down in time with his own thrusts, then Matt gasps, arches back, and constricts even tighter around Ryan. They both moan, Ryan sitting inside of Matt incredibly deep.

They both take a second to breath, Matt seeming completely spaced out in bliss. Ryan takes the slow moment to feel up Matt’s small frame even more, running his hands down to the former's ass, grabbing it hard and giving it a quick, small strike, making Matt give a small yelp. 

Ryan then begins to pick up Matt by the waist, thrusting up hard in time with the push of the man on top of him. Matt is moaning like mad, now, grabbing onto Ryan’s hair, and shaking.

Ryan makes one final decision to flip the two of them around, landing Matt on his back with a thud. Ryan nuzzles his head into the crook of Matt’s neck, practically smelling the desperation coming from the man.

Matt wraps his long legs around Ryan, pushing up into Ryan’s hard thrusts, the two of them getting proceedingly more out of sync and sloppy with their individual movements, until Matt let’s out an insanely choked up, high moan, and releases in between the two of them. 

Ryan draws back a bit, still fully inside of the man below him, yet giving him a little space. As Ryan looks over Matt, panting hard and painted in his own cum, Ryan realizes the man released without him even touching his cock, and that fact alone really drove Ryan to go back in and finish what they fucking started, grabbing the back of Matt’s thighs and pushing them up, Ryan pushing his cock back in, deep.

Matt let out a cry as Ryan proceeded with his deep, quick thrusting, shaking due to so much stimulation after having just released. Ryan pulled Matt by the chin to look up at him, Matt’s expression looking beyond wrecked was the most satisfying thing Ryan has seen in his lifetime, he swore.

Ryan leaned in to kiss Matt deep as he finally came inside of the man under him, letting out short gasps at the bursts of pleasure washing over him. Matt moaned, low and tired, and drooped into Ryan’s bed, having the man above him finally slip out of him. 

Ryan took one more look over the man under him, and felt extremely satisfied. Seeing Matt starting to drift off reminded him of just how much energy he spent, and moved to Matt’s side, pulling the slim man towards himself. 

Matt let out a content hum and curled in, too tired to care about the mess covering himself and the sheets, giving a similar reply to Ryan’s soft “I love you” as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I typically try to implement way more dirty talk and all that good stuff, but thinking of how to format it was taking me out of the flow of my writing! so just deal with the, um, actions and less of the words, ii suppose, lmao have a good night


End file.
